In Your Dreams
This is a warning to all that are like me, nightmare seekers. That it all started with a mere dream, or nightmare, to be more exact. I rushed down some concrete stairs, through a small window on a door on my left, was where I first saw it. I only saw this thing from the corner of my eye. It was probably enough. It knew I saw it. After I caught that small glimpse of it, I rapidly turned my head to the right in order to fully see the creature, but it was gone. I remember after that, going down a few floors cautiously. After those few floors, I ended up in a dark corridor, surrounded by some chains that were hung by the ceiling. I slowly walked through the dark passage until I met with an open room. The room was only lit by a small fading blue neon light that sometimes would flicker on and off. It was getting creepy so I turned around to leave, this was when I saw that the door had gone and there was just a wall in its place. I decided to follow the dim path. As I followed it, the room started to become more and more creepy, some of the chains were replaced by what looked like entrails, and others would have skulls hooked onto the wall loosely, while some continued completely normal, not that it's normal to have chains hung from the ceiling, but you get the idea. Soon after I found two doors, each one had a sign over it in which appeared to be written in blood "Hell" and "Heaven". Since I'm a nightmare seeker, knowing I couldn't be harmed, I went through the "Hell" door. As I opened the door, a powerful light came from inside, blinding me. I don't know what happened in those few seconds I was blind. I could feel something touching my back and arms, but I couldn't see anything. I woke up, and all that I had saw in the dream was still fresh in my memory, so I wrote it down on a notepad I had lying around. I went through the day normally, and went to bed anxious to finish the dream. In this dream I was again in the same stairs as I was on the previous, but this time it was different, I was on the bottom floor and looking at the same corridor I was on the previous dream, only this time the room was well illuminated. I could see scratch marks and some blood on the walls, a puddle of blood on the ceiling with drips falling from the ground up, defying the laws of gravity. I remember thinking that was funny, but as soon as I gave a small smile, the puddle of blood fell to the ground and the lights went off. I jumped, scared shitless, but before I could say anything, a voice whispered behind me: "You should have chosen Heaven." I quickly turned back, only to see the same face that I saw through the door. I let out a small scream, but before I could run, It clawed my leg, thrusting its sharp fingers through my calf. I fell to the floor and turned looked at it one more time and it said: "Now you and all whom you love will die in a horrible way." I woke up, gasping for air and on the verge of tears. I took a few seconds to realize were I was, and when I did, I smiled. Finally after all these months trying to have a nightmare, I had the most intense one ever. It was still night, around 4 A.M., so I decided to go to the bathroom and afterwards, since I knew that after that I wouldn't sleep, I decided to eat something and then go online and play some games. And that's what I did. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands, and I prepared a two sandwiches which I eat with coffee at its side. But this is when the strange stuff started to happen, as I turned my PC on and it booted with windows 7 as usual, a new file appeared on my desktop. It was called "hell.jpg". I didn't remember having it before, no, I was sure I didn't have it before. The hell door from my nightmare came rushing into my mind, but I quickly thought it couldn't have anything to do with it because it was a mere dream. I opened the image file, it was a black image file. I took a closer look to see if I was missing something, and since I wasn't, I closed the window. I quickly noticed a new file was in my desktop, one called "hell.txt" I was sure it wasn't there before I thought some virus was making random files in my desktop, but I opened it. It had only one sentence that I remember making me feel scared, like genuine horror. It said: "Look at your leg." At first I didn't know what it meant, but then I remembered the dream. I slowly started pulling my pants up so I could see my leg completely, and as I did it I started feeling my leg burn, like some one was burning my skin right beneath my pants, and there it was, what the files wanted me to see. Burned into my skin were the words: "It was merely a dream?" I was terrified, could that dream actually come after me in the real world? I thought. It couldn't be possible but the files, my leg, it all pointed out differently. The jpeg file opened of its own accord and instead of a black image, now it was an image of my leg only instead of "It was merely a dream?" it said, "SLEEP! " I gasped in shock by seeing this but before I could say or act upon it, I started to feel dizzy and I fainted. There I was again. In front of the two doors "heaven" and "hell", only this time the heaven door was locked and painted on the door were the words "too late". But not the hell door. It was completely open, I could only see a corridor similar to the one that was behind me. I thought 'No, I will not go in there.. Just go back.' but as soon as I tried to run the other way, a hand grasped me pulled me in. I hadn't even touched the floor and the door was already closing. Then on the back it said: "You choose this path, now you will take it." I fell to the floor. I tried to open the door but I couldn't. It was locked. "Now you will perish..." A scream came from behind me, I quickly turned back, and I only saw that face rushing rapidly towards me. I screamed. Everything went black. small white dots started appearing on my sight. It took me a moment but I realized that I was looking at the night sky. I got my self up and I noticed that I was on the roof of my house. There were some photographs on my left so I took them. I wish I hadn't. In the photos were my parents, my little brother, my grandmother, my girlfriend and all my closest friends, dead. Some gutted, some hung with chains, some decapitated. I started crying, I didn't know what to do, I'm sick and tired of having to take this from that face that wouldn't stop chasing me and I need to make it end. This is my suicide note, to all that read it.. Just don't seek nightmares or you may end up like me. ---- A police officer's file June 24, 2012, Suicide case #5166631 The victim was found by a neighbor that heard the noise of him hitting the ground. The victim jumped from the top of the building he lived in with his parents, grandmother and younger brother. After analyzing the rooftop we found this letter, some photos of his relatives and some other people we believe to be his friends. They were butchered in horrifying ways, and a knife, that we suspect to be the weapon was used to kill the people he was closest to. ---- By the way thank you to the creepypasta wiki mod for editing this, love what you did to it :D Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Dismemberment Category:Computers and Internet